Alir Commune PeaceKeepers
"Guardians of communal peace." Alir Peacekeepers official motto. The Alir Commune Peacekeepers act at the commune's official military police, civil defense, and intelligence agency. Functioning as the first, and oldest branch of the Alir Commune Armed forces. Orgins With the Founding of the Alir Commune in 1901. The newly established communal government decided to establish a a unified task force to maintain peace for all of the communes, despite Cint last conflict occurring over 200 years ago. One week after the Communal founding ceremony, the various armed forces of all of Cint's communes all collectively formed into the peacekeepers. 20th Century The peacekeepers operated as a volunteer force under the authority, of the the now defunct Federal Assembly only being deployed in either times of crises or emergency disasters. The peacekeeper preformed their duties for the next few decades, until a revolutionary new invention changed everything at the turn of the century. 21st century Rockery and space colonization changed everything, with the Establishment of bases, and the first Alir colony in 2041. Trade and travel increase making it difficult to enforce traffic. In response the Federal Assembly passed the Space Enforcement Act in 2047, allowing the Peacekeepers to operate light armed vessels to patrol civilian trading lanes. However, as the trade increased along with the Federal Assembly growing unpopularity despite being comprised of the Communes head's of state which were democratically elected. The populace urged for more democratic reforms chanting, for the body to be more like the Communal Assembly; the lower house comprised of officials directly elected by the populace. The peacekeepers, who were heavily militarized by the Assembly began to grow more discontent with their roles dealing with the ever flourishing trade system wide. Corruption increased, as reports of patrol vessels outright stealing, or intimidating civilians for their goods. The Federal Assembly largely ignored the issue, allowing the peacekeeper's to do whatever they wanted in exchange for bribes and political favors. Tik'Jo incident In 2085 the Tik'Jo, a Civilian trading vessel heading for Cint was stopped by a Peacekeeper patrol vessel the Y'Ulor. The captain, Gir'Yamok urged the crew to stop for a routine inspection. Despite the Tik'Jo captain questioning what they did, the Y'Ulor opened fire on the vessel tearing into the ship. After a 5 minute barrage the Tik'Jo was gone, all 45 of the crew were dead. The Y'Ulot savaged the cargo, the captain dispersing it among himself and his crew. Outraged spread across Cint, as Reformers marched on the capital demanding a explanation. The Federal Assembly immediately suspended governmental activities, and dispersed the peacekeepers. The situation spun out of control, as a protester who was the Tik'Jo captain's brother argued about the incident with a peacekeeper was beaten in the process for stepping to close to the off limit line. Both sides clashed in the streets overnight. By morning over 300 civilians were injured, compared to 30 peacekeepers. The reputation and credibly of the Federal Assembly was tarnished, as after the protest concluded. The Federal Assembly was dissolved by the high court, with the peacekeepers being demilitarized for the next 100 years. Stellar Age As Ftl technology came of age. The peacekeepers came under more governmental influence to regulate the the newly established trading lanes between the colonies. However with first contact of the Yaanari league, and later the Thadrakos Families. The Commune needed a way to protect its borders something the Peacekeepers couldn't handle. The Peacekeepers ended up being reorganized into the newly established Alir Commune Armed force, serving as a branch of the protectors. Along with guarding the borders, the peacekeepers became responsible for domestic intelligence operations. Despite now being relegated as a support group of the regular army. The Peacekeepers continues to support the military, as being guardians of the commune. Category:Galactic Entente Category:Combat Unit